The Fallen Ones: Chapter 14
Josh's P.O.V So, we've got a new member on the quest, but this one is strange, because we have an empousa as a member. Luna hates empousas, they kill Luna's dad. But it's okay with me since they are on the good side for now. As we walked, Chazona told us about her quest, where she had to bring back 2 souls from the realm of the dead. Avan, and Nicholas. And Nyx said she only had 7 days. "Chazona?" I asked. She tilted her head towards me. "Yeah?" "Just wanted to ask you a question, why are you stripped of your immortality?" "Oh, remember the lightning that struck camp half blood yesterday?" I nodded, "The lightning that killed Avan?" Chazona nodded sadly. "I only want to punish him, because I think it's his fault that Nicholas got sent to hades. Now I had killed him." She cried on Kailon's shirt. Kailon held her head. "Don't worry, Chazona. You're going to accomplish this quest." Chazona straightened and wiped her tears. She looked straight at me. "Do you think we'll succeed?" I smiled, and patted her on the head. "We will, Chazona. If we work together." Then, she did what's surprising to me, Chazona gave me a big hug, and apologized. "I'm sorry I called you short and scrawny. I really think that you weren't going to qualify in our quest, but as it turns out, you have a superior heart and courage, and I really see that in your heart." I hugged her back. "Don't worry about it, Chazona. All is forgiven." "I had never, ever met a demititan as nice as you." Just then, hundreds of monsters were waiting just 30 meters ahead of us. We readied our weapons, and what's surprising is that a wall of force came from the left and all of the monsters got disintegrated. Even the trees were all blown away. I turned around and saw my friend Sarah Cahill. "Sarah!" I ran towards her, and gave her a big hug. "How did you find me?" "It wasn't that hard. We were waiting for you at Mount Othyrs and since you guys didn't came, we decided to come here. Oh, and by the way, did you like the wall of force that I just used?" "I liked it very much, thank you!" Chazona and Kailon's mouth opened. Only demititans and Titans could use that kind of power. Gods and Demigods cannot, unfortunately. "Oh, and by the way, meet Lucy, the Titanness of Invincibility." Lucy stepped forward, she has grey eyes and grey hair, and she probably stood about 6'6 in height. I figure that she could appear taller if she wants to. "Hello, my name is lucy, and..." She looked at the sky, and gasped. We all looked at the sky, and saw the swirling clouds above us. "Storm spirits!" I yelled. "Wait, they're not storm spirits," Lucy said. "It's the sky, moving around, and it cannot support it's own weight for long." "When the sky falls on earth, it will be the end." I muttered. "Lucy, you'll hold it." Category:The Fallen Ones Category:Chapter Page